Kitsune
by Kushina81
Summary: Naruto had a horrible life when he was young so the Hokage and many others trained him including the kyuubi, and he became an anbu. later the Hokage puts him into the academy for fun. Later he meets jiriya, tsunade and others. . Strong Smart Naruto. NO yaoi. I own nothing!


Chapter 1

I was a ANBU at the age of 6. In the ANBU I was a legend. I was known as The Blood Stained Fox or Kitsune. I never showed mercy. I was a killing machine. Age 10 I was the strongest out of the anbu I can almost beat jiji, but he always wins. I became emotionless, that's probably because of the treatment I got while growing up. The council wants me to become the next Hokage even though they don't like me.

It was my dream to be Hokage.

I told them wait till I was 18, they agreed. Only few knew I was going to be Hokage at the age of 18 but right now I'm only 10.

I live in a small apartment. Oh have a mentioned I'm the Jinjuriki for the nine tails? Actually were friends, he's really nice and he's helped me train a lot.

Anyway my problems started the Day the Hokage told me until I turn 18 he wants me to go into the academy for fun. LIKE COME ON! IM A ANBU (Jonin) but I thought what the heck it will pass the time and in the next 6 years I will be even stronger than I am now.

I'll still go on ANBU missions all the time, probably miss most of the academy but who cares I'm already an ANBU.

So my story starts off the first day of the academy.

Even though I'm serious and have barely any emotions, in the academy I play a part of the Idiot boy who plays pranks. I promised jiji I wouldn't expose my identity. Sorry for the wait here's the story.

• First Day •

"Okay students we have a new academy student today his name is Uzumaki Naruto please be nice. "You can come out now." Iruka said

I walked in, everyone stared at me. Some evil glares and other didn't seem to notice me.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto" I said in a goofy tone.

"Ok go sit at the top" Iruka said

"Ok" I said while walking up.

My seat was beside no one. That was good.

In my class were Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and some others.

2 years have passed and I've missed most of the academy days. The kids in my class just thought I was a loser. I was always late to class. I did a perfect job of playing the idiot.

I'm twelve now and the one of most feared shinobi, I'm really strong and can take down almost anyone. But there are others out in the world that is stronger than me.

Today is the Day to see if we pass to become genin. I didn't care but I wanted to see how everyone else does so I went.

"Hey why are you early today? Your dead last in everything you will never pass loser." Kiba snarled

"Who knows" I said

"whatever" Kiba said

"Hey Naruto you ready for today?" Shikamaru said as he walked up to us.

"Who knows" I replied with a grin and walked away.

"Pfft he's not ready that loser and what's with the two swords he has? Probably can't even use them haha" Kiba said

"Maybe we don't know" Shikamaru said as he walked off to he's seat.

Iruka came in

"Ok class everyone comes outside we are having the tests now, they will be on ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu" he said

Everyone walked outside.

"Ok first up Deen vs. Sasuke for taijutsu" he said. The two went into the circle.

In less than a minute Sasuke won his battle. All the girls were swooning over how strong and handsome he was. If I took off my baggy sweat shirt you can see how muscular I really am, Not that I'm jealous I'm not. Not to be mean I'm way better than these guys.

After a few battles

"Naruto, everyone's already gone" Iruka mumbled

"If he can it me than he can pass" Mizuki said as he walked into the circle.

Mizuki was one of the instructors for the exam and you can see in his eyes he hates me.

"That's a good idea, ok Naruto try to land a hit on Misuki" Iruka said.  
We went and stood in the circle, everyone had already left.

"As if you can pass you demon you will always be a loser just like your parents! You will always be hated!" he said

Something clicked in me

"Take back what you said about my parents" I growled as I got into my fighting stance

"**Kid calm down, he's trying to get you like this**" Kyubi said

"I know but what he said about my parents" I whispered

"**It's fine kid you know Minato and kushina were Heroes**." Kyubi said trying to cheer me up.

"What's the matter you scared?" Misuki said

"Stop Misuki that's enough" Iruka said

"I said take back what you said about my parents" I whispered

They looked at me shocked.

"Pardon me? You should be asking me for forgiveness I can kill you right now! " Misuki said.

"I said...TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY PARENTS" before he could reply I was in front of him, My sword drawn ready to stab him when an ANBU caught my blow.

"That's Enough Uzumaki" the ANBU said.

This guy must be knew he doesn't know who I am hehe should I show him?

"**Fine that sounds like fun**" Kyubi said laughing.

Iruka starred at me in shock

"Please let go of my sword or you'll get hurt" I said

"Yah right kid now I'm taking you to the Hokage" he said

"I warned you" lighting run down my sword and hit it he got knocked over.

(I can use all the elements)

"wait are y-" he didn't finish

"AHJSJSHSOAU NOTHING SHUT UP LET'S GO" I yelled as I grabbed him and started pulling him away.

Everyone was wondering what had happened

Peoples thoughts

Is that Naruto? (Sakura)

Wow he's strong (Shino)

Who is he really? (Kiba)

Had he been acting all this time? No probably just luck. (Sasuke)

Iruka was having the same thoughts as the kids.

At the Hokage tower

"Naruto you almost exposed your identity be careful" Hokage AKA jiji said

A knelt down on one knee "I'm very sorry Hokage-sama it won't happen again" I said

Sigh I wish he'd act more like a child.

"Very well" he said

"Do I still have to go to the academy? It's been 2 years, it's soooooooooo boring there" I begged

"hahaha this is your punishment, I'm putting you on genin team" he said laughing

"Oh great." I muttered

"Well you can wear your own headband tomorrow" he said

Sigh "Who's my Jonin teacher?" I asked.

"Wait and see" he said.

"Fine" I said while walking out the door when I bumped into someone.

"Oh hi Kakashi" I said.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said.

Kakashi and I used to go on missions together.

"Sup? Been a while" I said

"I'm surprised to see you future Hokage-sama" Kakashi said jokingly

"Oh shut up" I said.

"I'm going to your Jonin teacher" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Really? Well that's good. Oh just to let you know at the academy I act like an idiot to cover my identity, so be prepared." I said

"Yes I know" he said

"I can use this opportunity to annoy you then" I said laughing evilly

"Hey kid tell him I can annoy him to" Kyubi said. We both started laughing.

"Oh great" Kakashi sighed.

"And Kyubi said he'll annoy you too" I said

"Double great" he said

"Seeya tomorrow" I said.  
Before he replied I was gone, I left no chakra signature. It was like I wasn't even there.

"Showoff" Kakashi muttered.

*Next Day*

"Hey Naruto why'd you leave yesterday? What was all that about?" Shikakmaru asked.

He said it loud enough that the whole class herd. They all stopped talking and were waiting to see what I would say.

"Why do you all start to care what I do know? Never have before. So it's known of your business so leave me alone" I growled back.

You can say everyone was surprised about how I responded.

Iruka walked in.

"Okay class today you will meet your Jonin instructor. And congratulations on becoming genin I wish you luck. Now will say what team you're on.

Couple minutes later

"Team Seven Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Your teacher is Kakashi Hatake. Please wait in room 4 for him.

We were walking to room four, Sakura kept staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes but Sasuke was giving me a evil glare.

(Note: Sasuke family didn't die)

We got into the room and sat down waiting.

"What's wrong with you dobe? You seem weird today." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Naruto you seem to be acting different." Sakura said.

Sigh time play the idiot.

"Nothing is wrong Sakura-Chan, anyway I'm going to get ramen bye" I said as I ran for the door.

"Our sensei is going to be mad at him" Sakura said as she sat down.

2hours and 50mins later

"Hey guys did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No, sensei isn't even here yet! It's been three hours!" Sakura yelled

Sigh so annoying

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" I said while taking a seat.

10 minutes of Sakura complaining later.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he walked in.

"You late!" Sakura screamed.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" he said as he poofed away.

On the roof

"Okay tell me about yourselves" he said.

"Why don't you do it first sensei so we know how to do it" Sakura said.

"Okay. Hi I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes well they don't matter. My dream for the future….. I'm not going to say as for hobbies... I have lots of hobbies. Now pinkie you go" he said

"I'm Sakura. My likes...well the person I like..." she said

Great a fan girl

"Ok gloomy boy your turn" he said

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything. I dislike a lot of things. I don't have hobbies and my dream is to be stronger than my older brother.

Yes Itachi is very strong, I've worked with him lots were friends. But I'm stronger than him, I hope/think.

"Okay Blondie you go" he said

Time to be an idiot.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen; training and sleeping my dislikes are fan girls, waking up early and not having ramen. I don't have hobbies and my dream for the future is to be Hokage!" I said

Kakashi wanted to break down and start laughing his head off.

"As if a dobe like you can be Hokage" Sasuke snapped

I just grinned

If only he knew I was picked to be Hokage at the age of 10 and in 12 now. Now only six more years.

"Okay meet me at the training ground at 7am. Don't be late and don't eat anything" Kakashi said then disappeared.

"Eat or you'll regret it" I said then walked away

Next morning*

I woke up because someone knocked on my door it was Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto, walk with me to the training ground" he said

I got dressed and we started walking.

"So you're going to be early?" I asked

"yeah" he said

"So you don't really want me to do anything when we start?" I asked

"How'd you know we were doing to bell test? And no I don't want you to do much. Your already an ANBU so it doesn't matter." he said

"yeah I know but I wanted to fight against you" I said sadly

"hehe But we all know you can beat me without trouble even if I am one of the strongest Jonin's" he said

"Yah I know"

"Brat" he said

I just smiled.

Mind*

"**Hey kid when are we going on another mission. This is not fun. I want you to go beat or kill some bad guys**" Kyubi said

"You think I'm enjoying this?! If I could leave I'd do it right now" I said

"**Your there, talk to you later**" he said

Outside*

"Wow sensei your early" Sakura said

"Yah, ok everyone this is a test to see if you pass.(pulled out two bells) the object of this test is to get these bells from me, if you do you pass. START" he said

"Wait" I said

They stopped.

"Kakashi it's a lovely day to go for a hike" this was an ANBU code it meant take the kids and leave quickly.

Kakashi caught on fast. Grabbed the kids they poofed away.

"You can come out now" I said not moving

"hehe smart boy" a guy with dark hair came out of the bush.


End file.
